Field
This disclosure relates generally to tracking space objects such as satellites and visual interfaces and computer configurations used in such tracking.
Description of Related Art
Visualization interfaces can be used to allow a user to view, manipulate, and adjust data representing tracked orbital objects (e.g., satellites). Tracking orbital objects involves taking in an amount of data and incorporating that data into a workable and usable interface.
Tracking orbital objects may be done using photographs of objects in space and tracking their positions using a plurality of photographs. Visualization systems have been developed in various fields that provide some functionality with regard to portraying various information. However, many features are lacking and many problems exist in the art for which this application provides solutions.